Fullmetal Truth
by sfrazee
Summary: After the end of Brotherhood The Elric Brothers' adventures are far from over. Amestris is on the brink of another war and the brothers are still searching for answers for many of the trials in their lives. It's high time that Truth explained himself. Please leave feedback if you like it! This is my first fanfic so any feedback at all is greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_1927, Resembool, Amestris._

"Ed dear, come to dinner!"

Edward Elric had been up all night in his study, again. He and his brother Alphonse were still researching how to get Jerso, Zampano, and other chimeras like them, created through the old military, their original bodies back. As well as finding safe ways to open the Portal. To his dismay, the yearly state alchemist evaluation was fast approaching and Edward had nothing new to report back to Central command.

"The Führer is gonna kill me..."

"EDWARD!" Winry was past politeness and now was pounding on his study door. He'd better get up and get to dinner before she threatened him with a wrench for the fifth time today.

"Ok! Jesus, Winry, I'm coming."

When Ed and Al finally recovered their bodies from the Truth, minus Ed's leg and alchemy, things seemed like they would be peaceful for a while. But peace didn't last very long in a country that was founded on war.

Not long after Ed and Winry got married, the Xingese emperor and their friend Ling Yao was assassinated by his half brother Chen Tsaing. Chen was the third son of the late Xingese emperor and, of course, the desire for power overtook him when Ling, the twelfth son became emperor after he returned from Amestris with a philosophers stone.

When Chen took over, however, the country went to ruin. They revolted after the news came that their beloved leader was slain by his own brother. Civil war broke out all over and, eventually, the civil war in Xing spread to the eastern sector of Amestris where, at the time, Brigadier General Roy Mustang had been stationed. Xingese immigrants started coming in small groups, then entire families, and finally entire clans were crossing the desert into the east. Many people had come through Resembool looking for food shelter, or medical assistance. Edward, Winry and their 3 children had taken in many a needy Xingese immigrant, seeing as they could afford it and Winry was damn near the best doctor around.

After being promoted to Führer, Mustang finally wanted to know what was going on. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

War.

Xing and Amestris had never had a battle before. Even separated by the massive desert, Xing was proving themselves to be a force to recon with. And to make things worse, Drachma was in the middle of a revolution. General Armstrong had her hands full in the north with hundreds of Drachmans trying to breach the walls of Fort Briggs seeking shelter from the riots and terror that were ravaging the streets of their country. The attack on two fronts was wearing the Führer ragged. Trying to remain peaceful in his reign over Amestris was sapping the life right out of his friend.

"Ten years. Ten years of war. We had three short years of peace and then right back to fighting. Does the human race never tire of wanting to kill each other? Dammit..." Ed slammed his fist down on the desk and decided to stop lamenting in the issues of the country and go eat dinner with his family.

He'd settled down finally after a year and a half of constant traveling with Al. He and Winry got married not long before the war broke out. When things were still peaceful. They conceived a son together, then not long after that a daughter, then another daughter, and even now they were happily surprised to have a forth on the way. Maes, Ed and Winry's oldest, had just started studying alchemy under his father and uncle. Even though Edward couldn't perform alchemy anymore, ever since trading his Portal of Truth for Al's soul and body, he could sure as hell still teach his children. And Maes, just like Ed, was a real prodigy.

"It's about time you came to dinner! We've been waiting for hours. I even made quiche!"

"Thanks for waiting, Winry. You know I can't resist your quiche!" Ed bent down and kissed his wife, gave her a pat on her recently protruding stomach, and then looked around at his three children. Maes, as always, sat at the right side of his father's chair. Maes was the oldest of the three and was the spitting image of Ed's father, Hohenheim. Then there was Sara right next to him who had her father's golden eyes but every one of Sara's other features was Winry's. Trisha sat right next to her mother. Trisha was the youngest and had many traits that belonged to Ed's mother and Winry. Trisha's eyes were the same beautiful green color that Ed's mother's had been and her face was the same oval shape, but her hair was that of Winry's beautiful light and Sarah were less than a year apart and were always extremely close. Trisha was the youngest and was always closer to Winry. She even told Edward once that she wanted to be an automail mechanic "just like mommy."

"Aren't Al and May supposed to be here tonight?"

"I already told you, Ed, their train was delayed in central. Seems there's a lot of traffic heading east from there."

"I'm not surprised."

"Neither am I." Winry lowered her voice to a soft whisper, "Ed, will we have to leave?"

"What are you talking about?" Maes had squeezed between the two of them.

"Maes honey, how many times do I have to scold you about putting your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"I'm sorry Mom. Just don't make me polish the automail again please!"

"I won't if you have your butt in that chair in less than 10 seconds." She didn't have to tell him twice, Maes was already in his seat before Winry could even finish her sentence.

"When is Nina coming Mommy?" Sara interjected shortly after Maes got back to his seat.

"What is it with all of my well behaved children speaking out of turn?"

"Oh they're just excited. Let's eat." Ed said loudly enough for everyone to hear, then to his wife, "We'll talk more later."

After they all sat down, started eating, after the usual chit-chat of "how is school", "what did you learn" and so on was over Maes asked Ed a rather surprising question.

"Dad, when can I take the state alchemist exam?"

"Maes..." Winry was the first to interject, shooting her son a warning glance.

"It's ok Winry. I got this one."

"Well Dad? When can I?" the eager look in his son's eyes made Ed's stomach do somersaults and his heart drop to his toes.

"Well son, that's your decision. But first you have to think about the fact that you'll have to serve the military. No matter what. That's beside the point."

"Then what's your point Dad?"

"My point is you're too young."

"But you were only 11 when you took the exam!" exclaimed Maes

"There were other more important and complicated things involved." Winry interjected

"Like Dad and Uncle Al's bodies?"

"Yeah...Maes, I want you to make your own decision when the time is right. You need to finish your training first. Besides, If it weren't for Mustang pulling the strings I wouldn't have even been able to take the exam in the first place."

"But Dad, you and Führer Mustang are good friends now right? You could have him..."

"Enough!" Ed cut off his son and stood quickly from his chair. "That's enough..."

Ed stormed from the table and headed toward his study. Slamming the door he sat down at his desk and thought about what had happened not even ten years ago. He didn't want to talk about everything he'd been through to his ten and a half year old son. He didn't want for Maes to have to bear the weight of that information. Yes he was only 11 when he took the state alchemist exam and passed, yes he did think that Maes was skilled enough to pass the exam, yes he did want to share everything with his son, but now was not the time. He was still too young. Ed had his childhood robbed from when a mistake set him on his journey and he wouldn't allow the same to happen to his children. He thought about his own father, Von Hohenheim, about how his eternal body had made him feel like such a monster to his children. Looking back on it now, Ed understood why Hohenheim had to leave. Tears filled his eyes which hey quickly wiped away. He wouldn't cry. He had seen the pages of the books that were still opened on his father's desk before they burned their house down. He didn't understand them then, but now that he was older he knew that Hohenheim had discovered the country wide transmutation circle and was traveling to put his own circle into place. Ed was still not sure whether to love or hate his father. He knew that he cared about him, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to love him. Edward dove into his work trying to clear his mind, which, unfortunately for him, never worked. Just as he was settling in for another long session of study, the phone rang.

"Rockbell automail, this is Winry speaking. How may I help you?" A short silence passed before Ed heard Winry's response to the caller.

"Führer Mustang! Of course you can talk to Ed. What's up? Is this about his evaluation?"

Roy's paperwork was piling up as usual.

"Dammit, how could the Lieutenant let me get so far behind?"

"It's not my fault you can't stay on track, sir." Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said flatly as she walked into the room.

_Aw shit...how am I gonna recover from that one..._

"Riz- I mean, Mhhmm, Lieutenant Hawkeye...I didn't hear you come in."

"Sir, I know you're frustrated with all the issues in the east, but it doesn't mean you have to blame it on your Lieutenant." Her tone was dripping with the sassy sarcasm Roy had come to know and love so well.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess all this work is really starting to get to me."

"Perhaps some leave time would do you some good." She said handing him a small envelope. "It's from Fullmetal."

"Hmm. Maybe some leave time _would_ do _us_ some good." Roy said as he opened up the letter.

"What does it say?"

"Well looks like Ed's had his work cut out for him lately. He's been waiting on Al and May to get back from Xing to compile their notes, but the train station's been so busy they've been detained in Central for a few days time now."

"Sound rough. I wonder where Al and May are staying."

"I think I know..."

The Führer and his Lieutenant drove their car straight to the Hughes residence. Gracia had decided not to remarry after the death of Maes Hughes almost fifteen years ago. The Hughes daughter Elicia had grown into quite a mature young woman. Now 17 years of age, she was starting training to enter the military academy. Not a decision that anyone expected, but at the same time not surprising at all. Roy was excited to see them both. They were like family to him.

When the duo arrived at the Hughes residence, Roy didn't even have to knock before Gracia and Elicia came to answer the door.

"Your excellency, Lieutenant, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Gracia greeted them formally.

"Hello Gracia, Elicia, it's great to see you. We were wondering if you were hosting any guests." Roy responded. "Also, I'm out of the office feel free to call me Roy." Just then there was a small pitter patter on the floor as a young Nina Elric, Al and May's first child, entered the room. Nina was a little less than two. Her father's Xersesian blood clearly ran very strong. Nina had golden eyes like her father but her hair was jet black and she wore it in a singular braid that ran down her back and was secured by a little bow at the bottom. Roy looked at her in awe. She was so adorable, he could understand why Al constantly gushed about her in his letters.

"Hello there, Nina. How are you today?" Roy squatted down so he was at the same level as the little girl.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." the little girl bowed respectfully to him, then turned to Elicia and asked, "Who's that?"

Roy just laughed and replied to the girl's question. "I'm sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Führer Roy Mustang."

Nina's eyes glowed with excitement as she looked into the face of the Führer of Amestris. Unexpectedly she ran right into Roy's arms and gave him a hug with all the strength her tiny little arms could muster as she squealed, "Uncle Mustang! I'm so happy to meet you!"

"Well, Roy, it looks like you came just in time. I was just getting ready to make dinner for everyone. However, Alphonse and May haven't made it back from the market yet. I sent them for apples hours ago."

"I'm sure they're fine." Riza responded.

Just then there was another small knock on the door before it opened to reveal a panting Alphonse carrying a basket of apples and a very distressed, very pregnant May.

"What's wrong Alphonse?" Gracia asked taking the apples from him and helping May to the guest room.

"There's something wrong with May! She collapsed in the market. She's in a lot of pain. I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down Al. I'm sure it's just back spasms." Gracia replied trying to calm his fears.

"But, this is the same thing that happened to Winry... What do I do?!" Alphonse was clearly panicked. Roy wasn't really sure the details surrounding the loss of Ed's first child. He knew that the baby had been stillborn but he hadn't been there to witness it. First they lost their mother, and then they lost their first child. Roy couldn't imagine what Al was going through.

May was calm for the most part, but she looked very weak and frail. Not anything like the last time Roy had seen the young Xingese girl. May and Nina had just recently gotten their Amestrian citizenships. Of course, Roy knew this because it was in the mound of paperwork he had done just last week. He had signed more citizenship requests in the past month than he ever had before as Führer, May Chang-Elric and Nina Elric were right near the top. Especially now that their husband and father was officially a state alchemist. Well, that is, minus the title. Roy was still working on that. One of the first things that Roy got to do when he stepped in as Führer was to attend the state alchemist exams. Roy chose Alphonse, not out of favoritism, but out of his show of pure skill. Through his studies, Alphonse had become just as, if not more, skilled than his brother in alchemy. Combine that with his lack of need for transmutation circles and his new found knowledge of Alkahestry and that made Alphonse the only choice for the Führer.

May's scream brought Roy back to reality. "I'll phone the doctor." He said.

Al was trying his best to comfort his wife. But you could tell he was terrified. Roy walked into the kitchen, where Gracia kept the telephone. He dialed the number for Dr. Knox. When the gruff old man answered the phone he described the situation and told him to come over right away.

"Now Roy, you know I only recently re-opened my practice. I don't know if I'm ready for something like this."

"Dr. Knox I'm sure May wouldn't want anyone else. You saved her life once, now you might have to do it again."

Knox sighed, "Alright Roy, you're the boss. I'll get my things and be over as soon as possible." Just as Roy was about to hang up, May let out an agonizing scream.

"Come as quickly as you can."

"Understood."

Roy hung up the phone just to pick it right back up. He dialed the number for the Rockbell-Elric residence in Resembool.

"Rockbell automail, this is Winry speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello Winry. This is the Führer. May I speak with Fullmetal please?"

"Führer Mustang! Of course you can talk to Ed. What's up? Is this about his evaluation?"

"No ma'am, I'm afraid not. It's about his brother and sister-in-law." Roy was blunt. No reason to leave Winry hanging. Although she clearly hesitated before replying.

"I-Are they... I'll fetch Edward. He's in his study."

A short time passed before Roy was connected Edward.

"Hello, Führer? What's going on? Winry said something about Al and May. Is everything ok? What the is going on!"

"Calm down Fullmetal." Another scream from May interrupted the calmness Roy was trying to convey to Edward."

"Was that May? What the hell is going on Mustang?!"

"Fullmetal." Roy had to remind Ed who he was talking to. Even though this had nothing to do with it, he knew this would bring Edward to his senses.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's ok Ed. Look, May collapsed in the market. She's in a lot of pain, and I understand that she isn't due for a few more weeks. I also understand that this isn't the first time this has happened to you."

"No. It sounds just like when we lost our first."

"I'm sorry Ed."

"Don't be sorry. It was no ones fault. Did you call a doctor?"

"Yes, Dr. Knox is on his way."

"Good. Thanks for letting me know. Keep me posted will you? I'll see if I can catch a train to central tomorrow."

"Ok Ed. Try not to worry too much. Right. See you tomorrow."

Roy hung up the phone and proceeded to head back to the living room when there was a knock on the door. As he expected, Dr. Knox was standing at the door. Roy waved him in and pointed to the guest room where May, Al, and Gracia were at.

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" Knox said as he walked into the room. Roy walked over to the couch to join Elicia and Riza and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"DAMMIT!" Ed slammed the phone onto the hook so hard he thought he broke it. The loud ring it produce seemed to echo throughout the house. Everyone was quiet. Waiting for any news on May and Al. Edward grabbed his coat and packed his briefcase. He was going to the train station and heading straight to central. He didn't care if he had to walk. He was going to go be with his brother. Edward's mind swam with the memories from what seemed like just yesterday:

Ed and Al had gone to the market that day. Winry needed a few more things for dinner, and the brothers needed to take a trip to see everyone at the cemetery. The flowers they had placed by their mother, father, and granny Pinako's graves were starting to wilt and get ugly. When the two of them were almost back to the house they heard Den's usual barking followed by an agonizing scream from Winry.

"Was that Winry?" Al had asked his brother.

Ed didn't hear it though. He was already sprinting toward the house, a million thoughts running through his mind. When he got to the house, he saw Winry lying on the floor just as his mother had been years ago. Fear froze him.

"Ed?" Winry looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Even after he knew that Winry was still alive Ed couldn't bring himself to move. Fear had a hold on him and try as he might it wouldn't let go.

"Edward what are you doing?!" Alphonse was at the door now behind him.

His brother's panicked voice snapped Edward out of his trance-like state and finally he was able to move toward his wife. He picked Winry up and cradled her in his arms. She was laying in a pool of water.

_She isn't due for weeks._

"Edward? Is that you?" Winry was pale as a ghost.

_She looks like she's dead._

No! He wouldn't think about that! Winry was still alive and she was going to make it through this. She was too strong. He couldn't lose her.

"Do you want me to phone the doctor?" Ed looked into Winry's eyes and saw something new that he had never seen there before. Fear.

"Please."

Ed got up and headed for the workshop where they kept the phone. Alphonse was just ending his conversation with the doctor.

"Thanks we appreciate it. Goodbye."

Al turned to look at his brother and Edward could see that Al was scared, but clearly a lot more calm than he was.

"Thanks for phoning the doctor for me." Ed said in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Al asked.

Ed continued on as if Al never said anything, "Look, Al, I know that this reminds you of mom..."

"Ed." Al tried to cut him off.

But Ed continued on, as if he hadn't even heard his brother, "It reminds me of then too, and I know you're scared. But we're going to get through this. Winry's not gonna die. I won't let that happen. I'll stop it-"

"Edward!" Al seemed to have finally gotten through to his brother. "Winry needs you. Go be with her."

Ed shook himself. "You're right."

Ed picked Winry up off the floor and carried her to their bedroom. He propped her up on some pillows, held her close, and looked into her eyes. "Winry. I made you a promise, that I would always be here for you, and I intend on keeping it."

Winry smiled up at him.

Ed shook himself back to the present. He didn't need to be thinking about that when he went to meet Al and May. That's the last thing they needed was to see Ed shaken up.

Ed left his study, set his briefcase down in the kitchen, and walked into the workshop where he knew Winry would be still standing by the phone.

"I'm going to central." Ed said.

"I'm coming with you." Winry replied.

"No. You need to stay here with the kids."

"They might need me-"

"Winry. Our family needs you. I need to be with my brother and his wife. If we took the kids with us it would just be more stress on everyone." Winry gave him a doubting glance. "You know I'm right."

"I guess."

"I won't be gone long. And when I come back it will be with May, Al, Nina and the newest member to the Elric family." Ed bent down to kiss his wife and whispered in her ear, "Be sure to drink you're milk while I'm gone." He smiled and walked back out into the kitchen where his children were still at the table. He picked up his briefcase and went to say goodbye to each of them.

"Why are you leaving Daddy?" Trisha asked.

"I have to go be with Uncle Al and Aunt May. They need me." Trisha started to cry like she always did when her daddy had to leave. "Don't cry honey. I'll be back soon."

"Can't we go with you Dad?" Maes asked.

"Not this time, Maes. Next time I go to central I promise I'll take you with me."

"Can we go into the library?"

Ed chuckled, his son reminded him so much of himself it was almost ridiculous. "Of course."

"I'll miss you Dad." Sara was the most reserved, and probably the most mature out of the three children. "Be safe and come back soon ok?"

"Don't worry Sarah. I will." Then Ed hugged each of his children and told them all he loved them.

Winry emerged from the workshop and he gave her one last hug and kiss before he headed to the station.

It wasn't a long walk from the Elric-Rockbell home to the Resembool station. Edward approached the ticket window and hoped that luck was on his side. The train, that was near leaving, at the station was heading back west and he hoped that it would be going to central.

"One ticket for the next train to central please."

"You're in luck Ed. This train is getting ready to leave for central and there was only one ticket left."

"It's about time the world didn't have it out for me." Ed paid for his ticket.

"The train's about to leave. You'd better hurry."

"Thanks. You'd think I'd get tired of jumping trains as much as I've done it." Ed said as he was running toward the, now moving, train.

Ed grabbed onto the bar by the stairs, hopped onto the train, and found his seat for the ride to central. Ed forgot how much he secretly hated trains. But after a while and all the traveling he did, he got used to it. Ed slouched down into his seat and drifted off to sleep.

Mustang was shaken awake by Riza. She had tears in her eyes. Dr. Knox went into the kitchen and washed the remaining blood off of his hands and arms. He was shaking his head the whole time.

"What's the status?" Mustang asked.

"What we feared. He was stillborn. I left them alone to grieve. Told them to give the baby a name to ease the pain."

"How would that make it any better?"

"It's easier to lose an infant than it is to lose an unborn child. So we tell them to give stillborn babies names so that they can feel like they had a chance in this world."

"I see."

"The baby was due in only 6 weeks. I can't imagine what May is going through. She was almost-"

"He's alive?!" Alphonse's sob seemed to echo off of every surface in the Hughes' residence. "HE'S ALIVE!"

"How can that be?" Dr. Knox asked himself more than Mustang. They ran back into the room where Al and May were. Alphonse was holding the tiny baby in his hands. He seemed to be examining the child.

"He's breathing but there's something wrong with his organs. His soul is being called to the gate..." Alphonse hastily drew an extremely complex transmutation circle.

"Alphonse, what are you-" May tried to object, but was too weak to finish.

"He can take part of me back if he wants it. But I won't let this baby die!"

Mustang looked down onto the circle that Al had drawn and instantly recognized it. The last transmutation circle he had seen before he was sucked into the gate. That circle had been forever etched into his mind since the Truth took his sight. And now, after his sight had been restored by Dr. Marcoh, he was standing face to face with the very thing that had taken it away again.

A human transmutation circle.

"Alphonse what are you doing?" Mustang asked in a quiet voice, still reeling.

"He isn't dead yet, but he's near death. I'll use my life energy combined with Alchemy and Alkahestry to bring his soul back and fix his organs. The Truth might take something from me in the process, but I don't care. I won't let my son die."

Before anyone could say anything else Alphonse performed the transmutation. That single, horrifying eye glared upon them all, and then they were gone in a whirl of bright blue light.

"Alphonse..." May tried to sit up.

"Stay down May! You'll need your strength for when they come back."

"You're right Dr. Knox. I just only hope they both come back in one piece. Alphonse is my life. Without him I don't know if I can go on."

Mustang looked over at May. She looked like she had aged thirty years in merely hours. She was so frail looking that Roy wouldn't be surprised if she did indeed pass out of existence if Al and their new baby didn't return.

Alphonse stood in between two gates with his newborn son in his arms. Al knew the one to his right was his own. As many times as he had seen his body there he remembered every detail. The gate to his left, which used to be where his brother's gate stood, was a gate he had never seen before. He presumed it was his child's. Suddenly the Truth appeared.

"So, you foolish Alchemist, you've returned yet again."

"Yes." Al replied with defiance.

"Well, your goals have clearly changed. You've reclaimed your body. What more could you possibly want?"

Al leered at the Truth. He was toying with him.

"Oh but, of course, I know what it is you desire. You want me to release your son's soul from my grasp. You want him to live with you."

"Yes."

"Well, let's see." Truth seemed to be pondering what to take from Al.

"You can have anything you want."

"Even if that means you will never be able to have children?"

Al reeled. He wanted children more than anything. But he had two already. Was it really so selfish of him to want more?

"You're taking an awful long time to decide Alphonse."

Tears came to Al's eyes. How would he tell May? How would he explain?

"You've taken so much from my family already. Why does there have to be an exchange?"

"You would rather me just give him to you? You know the laws Alchemist!"

"But you took Roy's sight from him without justification! Shouldn't there be a law against that too? He was forced to open the portal! It would have been different if he had done it out of his own volition like we had! What do you have to say about that?"

"Roy Mustang sought truth. Though he was forced to open the portal, he was curious just as any other alchemist is. So I showed him Truth, and in exchange I took his sight."

"What?"

"Would you rather I just give Truth away for free? What would be the point then? I could just expose all of the world's secrets at no cost! Would you have me give your brother his alchemy back at no expense at all? Would you-"

"You can restore Ed's Alchemy!?" Alphonse was mesmerized by the thought. "But that's impossible."

"Fool! After everything you've been through you still think there are impossibilities in this world? You haven't learned anything have you?! You come here seeking a solution to a problem, and the longer you take to decide, the closer your son gets to joining me!"

"You bastard."

"So Alphonse, what's it gonna be?"

"You can't take that from me. That isn't an equivalent exchange."

"You're right. But perhaps this is."

Just then, Alphonse felt as if his insides had been ripped to shreds. He coughed blood and at the same time fell to his knees. Or rather, knee as the truth had taken his right leg from him as well.

"Yes. I think that will suffice. You'll still be able to have children, but you will never be as strong or as agile as you are now." As Al was being unraveled and pulled back into his portal, and his son was being pulled through his, the Truth gave him a final warning, "Do not seek Truth, foolish Alchemist, unless you are prepared to pay the price."

The doors to the portal closed and Al was being hurtled back to his own world.

_I really messed up this time. How will I ever explain this to Brother?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

When Ed got off the train at the central station he headed straight for the Hughes' apartment. Mustang told him to meet everyone there. When Ed reached the door to the apartment he heard screams from neither May, nor Al, but from Mustang. Edward skipped the formalities and burst into the apartment to a frightening scene.

Alphonse was propped up against a wall with his newborn baby held tightly to his chest. There was a transmutation circle drawn on the floor of the guest bedroom and May was crawling toward Al and the baby. She was covered in blood. Al's blood. There was a trail of it from the center of the circle to where Al's right leg should have been. He had clearly been coughing up blood too because it was all over his face and ran down his neck onto his shirt. May was clearly too weak to make it to Al and had fallen into the pool of blood in the circle. Not only was the baby crying, but the Führer of Amestris was screaming hysterically.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could have gotten both of yourselves killed and now this?! You're a damn fool Alphonse Elric!"

"Don't you _dare_ call my brother a fool." Ed said quietly from the doorway.

Al looked up at his brother with so much sadness in his eyes it was almost unbearable. Even though Edward was angry beyond belief, he understood why Al did what he did.

"Al isn't a fool. I'm the one who's the fool. He learned from the best." Ed sat down his briefcase and headed over to Al. He ripped his pant leg off at the stub and wrapped it up tightly to stop the bleeding. "Dr. Knox, do you think you could grab some ice?"

"Sure thing Ed."

"You got here awful quick Fullmetal. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow"

"I'm glad I got here when I did." Edward shot Mustang a glare. "All of you buffoons were just standing around! Couldn't you see that my brother was bleeding to death? Not only that, but that his wife who shouldn't even be out of bed was laying _in _her husband's blood trying to _crawl_ to him!? And you have the nerve to sit here and call Al a fool! You damned idiot!" Ed punched Roy Mustang right in the face. If he had been any younger he would have gotten so much more gratification out of it, but this was different. Ed's wrath was justified this time.

Ed looked over to May. The poor girl looked as though she was near death, but Ed had to ask for her help.

"May?"

"Yes Ed?"

"If I brought you over to Al, do you think you could use your Alkahestry to help him?"

"I can try yes."

Ed knew that Mustang could probably seal up Al's wound with his flame alchemy but he didn't want any help from him right now. Ed moved over to help May to Al just as Dr. Knox came into the room with the ice Ed had requested.

"Here."

"Thanks Dr. Knox. You can go on home. We've got it covered from here. I'll make sure that your fees get taken care of. Thanks for everything."

"I'm not leaving until I make sure they're ok. And I couldn't possibly ask you to pay me for this Ed. I owe you two way too much for that."

"What ever you say Doc."

Ed turned his attention back to Al and May. May drew a hasty transmutation circle to help heal Al's stump and inner organs.

"You can't do the transmutation with Jude in my arms. I'm afraid I'll drop him." Al was holding back tears. Though, Ed couldn't tell if they were from pain, sadness, or joy.

"Lieutenant? Can you take the baby to Gracia? He needs cleaned up."

"Sure Ed." Al handed tiny Jude to Riza and she walked out of the room.

Ed looked around and realized that the guest room had become really crowded. He didn't want anyone else in the room aside from the three of them. Not meaning to sound as cross as he did Ed told everyone to get out.

"Alright Al, this is gonna suck pretty bad. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Edward applied the ice gently at first. He waited to make sure May was ready before he applied full force. Ed knew from experience that pain was easier to manage all at once rather than in stages so as soon as May started transmuting he would put much more pressure on Al's leg.

"Ready May?"

"Yes."

"Ok, on three."

"One, two, THREE!"

Ed pushed the ice against Al's leg with full force as may transmuted his living tissue inside and out. Ed blocked out Al's screams of agony and had to use all his willpower to not yell at May to stop. This was Al's decision. He knew that there would be consequences, all Ed could think about was how to stop Al's bleeding.

As soon as May was done Ed called Dr. Knox into the room to help May to the bed. Ed went to pick up his brother, but Al refused.

"No. I want to walk."

"But Al..."

"I just need help. I don't want to be carried."

Ed was surprised at Al's strength. Regaining his body, becoming a father and a State Alchemist, among other things, had made his little brother grow more than Ed was often able to accept. When Ed had gotten Al to the couch he sat down in the chair across from him. Everyone had gone back into the guest room to be with May and the baby.

Ed didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to.

"Tell me everything."

"So it was just like when Julia saved Ashley. Except, you didn't have a stone so Truth was more brutal." Ed sat back in the chair and pondered.

"Pretty much." Al responded weakly.

"But Truth gave you a choice?"

"Not exactly..."

"I'm just amazed that he let you stand there and talk to him like that."

"He seemed angry. I'm guessing that no one's ever defied him like that."

"The fact that he got angry leads me to believe that he's been lying this whole time. Maybe there really is a way to bypass equivalent exchange."

"Maybe." Just then, Al looked shocked. As if he had remembered something of great importance, "I almost forgot! Truth said something about giving you your alchemy back!"

"What? I thought that was impossible!"

"Me too. But then Truth said that after all we've been through He thought we would have learned by now that there are no impossibilities in this world."

"But I gave up my alchemy to get you back Al. What if I lose you and there's no way of getting you back next time?"

"I don't know, but don't you think it would be worth a try?"

"I'm not sure Al. Let me think about it ok?"

"But Ed! Being a state Alchemist without being able to perform Alchemy is gonna make you look bad now that you've come back to central. Everyone will be expecting the great Edward Elric, state _Alchemist_ to start doing his miracles again."

"Just let me think about it ok Al? Please."

The fact that his brother was pleading with him made Al stop asking questions. Suddenly he felt completely exhausted. All this talking had almost made him forget the horror he just went through.

"You get some rest ok, Brother?" Ed looked worried. It was an expression that didn't belong on his face.

"Ok, Brother."

"You'll need your strength for when we go back to Resembool. Den and Jude will keep you plenty busy."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Keep any eye on them for me ok?"

"No problem. Get some rest."

Al didn't even hear Ed finish his sentence. He was already fast asleep.

Edward got up from his seat and went in to check on May and the baby.

"How are you two doing?" Ed asked.

"I'm still pretty weak but Jude is alright."

"Ah so that's what you decided to name him."

"Yes. Jude Hohenheim Elric."

"That's quite a mouthful don't you think?" Ed chuckled. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, but Al and I are quite fond of it. We both loved your father very much. Even though I didn't get to spend much time with him before..."

"Yeah. I know. He was a decent human being. I guess I can give him that."

"So you still haven't forgiven him then?"

"No. I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

With that, Ed turned and left the room. He wanted to stay with May and Jude, but he was needed elsewhere.

Ed's mind was swimming with everything that Al had just told him. He wasn't even sure where to begin. As he was trying to sort it all out he had managed to wander into the kitchen where Dr. Knox and Roy were standing and talking. The Führer's face was pretty red and swollen, he had a bag of frozen peas pressed against the place where Ed had punched him. Roy gave Ed a look to kill, but Dr. Knox was calm and collected so Ed knew that Roy would get over it.

"I should have you court marshaled for this." Roy said to Ed.

"Yeah well, if I'd still had my automail arm you probably wouldn't be able to talk anyway. So you're lucky I went easy on ya." Ed smirked at Roy.

"Fullmetal..."

"Easy now Roy. You don't want to kill off your most brilliant state Alchemist now do you?" Dr. Knox put a hand on Roy's shoulder trying to calm him down, but this only instigated the Führer even more.

"What good is he anyway? He can't even perform alchemy anymore."

Ed spun on his heals and looked straight into the eyes of his leader, "What good would you have been without the help of Dr. Marco? You'd still be blind as a bat. Oh wait! You still are." It was Roy's turn to punch Ed this time, but just like Roy, Ed just kept on going.

"You were too damned blind to realize that my brother needed help."

"Your brother wasn't my top priority Fullmetal."

"Oh yeah, then why did you come all the way over here?!"

"I was paying a visit to the Hughes's I do it all the time!"

"Only on the premise that Al would be here!"

"That's not true!"

"Then what is Truth?!" at this, both of them were completely still. You could have heard a pin drop between them.

Ed backed down and turned around to be greeted by everyone staring at them in disbelief. The most painful looks of all were the ones on Gracia's and Riza's faces.

"You two have the audacity to start a fist fight in this house?" Gracia's voice was stern but wobbly as she tried to hold back tears.

"Answer me!"

"We're sorry Gracia." Roy and Ed said in unison.

Riza and Gracia walked up to the two of them and in unison slapped them both across the face.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" They said.

Ed looked down at the floor and said nothing. He hadn't meant to start a fight, but Mustang just provoked him so badly. He could have beaten him to a bloody pulp if time had allowed.

"I'm sorry for my behavior Miss Gracia." Ed said solemnly, "I acted like a child and in your home no less."

"I'm sorry too. I guess we're both under quite a bit of pressure right now."

"That's not an excuse Roy." Gracia gave him a stern look.

"I know it's not, but it is Truth."


End file.
